Amor para vivir
by killer hollow
Summary: Mi vida era teóricamente normal hasta que esa noche salve a esa enana del demonio, que se hacia llamar Jane the killer, nombre tonto a mi parecer-janexOc
1. Chapter 1

Amor para vivir

**Killer hola amigos les traigo esta historia intentare pronto actualizar las demás**

**Lía_ disfrútenla tiene sangre, sudor y lagrimas.**

Prologo

Estúpida escuela, estúpido trabajo, estúpida madre, estúpido cuarto, ¡puta vida!, si seguramente te preguntas que carajo conmigo, lo sé no me mientas, como sea, de mi no tengo mucho que decir, pero te hare una pequeña descripción.

Por ahora mi nombre no te interesa ya luego lo sabrás, pero supongo que por cortesía te lo diré, mi nombre es Sergio Tessainer, si lo sé, que apellido tan raro, gracias, tengo mi cabello negro desordenada y un poco en punta y no tan larga, quizá como de 9 cm, ¿adivinen qué?, mis ojos también son negros, mi piel es simplemente un poco morena por lo quemado, supongo que soy considerado alto pues mido 1.80 m, tengo 17 años curso mi último semestre de preparatoria, me da igual como sea, soy de esas personas que la gente llama "forever alone", como sea, amigos solo una "Ayari Gómez" mi amiga de lo que se podría considerar infancia aunque tiene problemas con ser mi amiga.

Bueno supongo que es todo lo que les puedo decir, bueno supongo que no todo pero si lo mas importante, lo único que puedo agregarles, bueno excepto que por un error mío conocí a alguien que quizá no debería… es chica que se hace llamar Jane de Killer.

.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó, estruendoso para variar, carajo enserio como lo odiaba pero ni modo tenía que levantarme. Lo hice y apague la alarma me metí al baño y me deshice de la ropa que tenia, abrí la llave, estaba bien caliente, sonreí en mis adentros antes de meterme a esa agua que mucho consideran caliente al extremo, nenazas.

Salí del baño, tomé mi ropa, una camiseta blanca, pantalones desgastados, y encima mi sudadera café de cierre y capucha y mis tenis que muchos catalogan de trabajo puesto que es asi.

Rápidamente baje a la cocina, saqué varias cosas y empecé a cocinar algo de sopa, ensalada, con pollo frito y preparé algo de café, lo que menos quería era que mi "madre" se pusiera histérica por no haber preparado su desayuno, muy tarde.

Mi madre bajaba las escaleras y por su cara sabía que no estaba muy feliz.

**_mira la hora que es y tú no has terminado, bueno para nada_ **me dijo con molestia mientras acomodaba la comida en la barra, me guardé mis palabras **_ como sea date prisa y lárgate_ **en ese momento quería decir muchas cosas, pero solo apreté los puños.

**_la comida está caliente, cómala antes de que se enfríe_ **dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras con destino a mi cuarto, tome mi mochila, mis audífonos, mi teléfono y me ponía mi pulsera de tela gris.

Y me lance por la ventana, bueno simplemente no quería otro inconveniente con mi madre, aunque me moría de hambre, prefería estar asi.

Vi mi reloj mientras me ponía mis audífonos y encendía el reproductor de mi teléfono, grandioso tendré que correr, ¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a las 7 de la mañana?, no interesa ahora solo corro y ya veo la entrada, me paso de largo y me dirijo directo a mi salón entró y me siento, y veo como alguien se para delante de mí, para variar ya empezaron a joder.

**_valla, que raro una fusión entre un nerd y un forever alone…. Por cierto, en el examen de hoy me darás las respuestas_ **dijo esa maldita castaña insoportable, esa chica es de cómo 1.60 m, delegada y una completa idiota en todo sentido de la palabra, sus amigas se comenzaron a reír, me retire uno de mis audífonos.

**_ ¿y qué te crees para decirme que hacer?_ **dije poniéndome de pie mirando hacia abajo, ella me llegaba a la barbilla.

**_ ¿Quieres ver?_ **dijo desafiante mientras se giraba y buscaba a alguien **_ ¡ESTEBAN! ¡EL INUTIL NO QUIERE HACER LO QUE LE DIGO!_** le grito a su novio, que molestia

**_muy bien ¿Qué te crees para no hacer lo que mi chica te ordena bastardo? _** me dijo cuando se acerco, este chico me llega a duras penas a los ojos, era Cataño con piel blanca y ojos marrones.

**_y a ti ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes siquiera dirigirme la palabra?_ **dijo ya algo irritado mientras me volvía a poner mi audífono.

**_ ¡BASTARDO!_** me grito ya muy molesto, era fácil hacerlo salir de si, vi como me iba a impactar su puño en mi cara, pero simplemente lo detuve con mi mano izquierda.

**_si de verdad quieres una pelea te la daré, pero estoy dudando que aguantes_ ** mientras torcía su puño con fuerza dando un sonoro crack, pero el aparto su mano y me miro con furia.

**_después será maldito_ **dijo mientras se llevaba a su novia que estaba preocupada por él.

**_Sergio….._** me sonó una voz que conocía bien con tono de regaño ** _... ¿qué paso ahora?**

**_lo de siempre_ ** dije con una sonrisa inocente a lo que ella suspiro.

**_sabes que ellos te atacaran en grupo, no quiero que te lastimen_ **me dijo con tono preocupado, a lo que yo borre mi sonrisa.

**_ lo sé bien, pero sabes que no podrían contra mi_ **dije tratando de calmarla pero resulto nulo.

**_no me refinería eso, ya no quiero que te involucres en mas peleas, se que eres fuerte y todo pero te pueden hacer daño_ **me dijo y supe que si seguía asi ella pronto lloraría.

**_está bien, tratare de no hacerlo más_ **dije mientras desviaba la mirada para que no viera que mentía.

**_espero lo cumplas_ **dijo mientras me daba un abraso y yo me sentía algo incomodo por mentirle.

**_lo hare, bueno vamos a sentarnos que allí viene el profe_ **dije al aire y ella me miro confundido, y yo le mire una mirada de diversión, al ver como la puerta se abría y entraba el profesor y ella me miro extrañada y asombrada **_ siempre llega a la misma hora_ **dije y ella lo entendió.

La primera clase era historia, clase paso normal, casi nadie prestaba atención y yo pues no anotaba nada, total siempre lo recordaba luego.

**_bien jóvenes, espero estudien, recuerden que este es su último semestre y deben prepararse bien, recuerden que esta es una oportunidad para no desperdiciar, den lo mejor de sí mismos**_ dijo el profesor antes de tomar sus cosas y salir a comer seguro, a propósito, tengo hambre

Después viene la que a todos se despertaron y se pusieron atentos, no cambiamos de salón para tomar la tortura de todos Matemáticas, llegue junto con Ayari, por cierto ella es una chica bastante dulce mide 1.59 m, es castaña, sus ojos son negros y su piel clara, ella es muy buena conmigo.

Bueno volviendo, ya todos en nuestros lugares el profesor entro y yo puse el máximo volumen para evitar que molesten los demás ruidos.

**_bien antes de iniciar el examen les enseñare por última vez los ejercicios_ ** dijo mientras anotaba en el pizarrón dos ejercicios, mientras uno lo resolvió y lo explicaba, al final señalo el segundo y me quite un audífono mientras me veía **_joven Tessainer por favor resuelva el segundo y explíquelo_ **dijo mientras yo asentía y me ponía de pie.

Me acerque tome el marcador y comencé a resolverlo bajo la mirada atenta de el profesor y mis compañeros de clase, al terminar tape el marcado lo coloque en su lugar di un paso al frente con la mirada seria luego señale con mi lugar a mi espalda **_ asi se resuelve_ **dije sin más para después volverme a colocar los audífonos, la mayoría me miro mal, bueno no me importaba.

**_ ¡¿Qué clase de explicación fue esa Tessainer?!_ **exclamó un compañero de clase creo que se llama Dominic.

Lo mire unos segundos antes de responder **_ la mía, solo debes verlo, lo hice para que ustedes lo comprendieran_ **dije mientras me sentaba y todos intentaban descifrar lo que puse.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en lo que ellos "estudiaban" cuando el profesor saco unas hojas y se levantaba de su asiento.

**_bueno jóvenes ahora que lo entienden tomen uno y pásenlo para atrás tienen esta hora_ ** dijo mientras entregaba los exámenes a cada fila, yo lo mire un poco antes de sonreír pues para mí era fácil, mire a mi lado y vi como Ayari también sonreía por lo fácil que era, vi como "discretamente" algunos compañeros querían copearme, ilusos.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y yo no había movido ni un dedo, solo veía la ventana con la música sonando en mis oídos, luego tome el lápiz y comencé el examen, valla que era fácil, acaba apenas pasaron diez minutos, solo le di la vuelta para que nadie lo viera.

Voltee a ver a Ayari, me sonreía con inocencia no le regrese la sonrisa porque no sonrió mucho, pero en fin disfruto ver la cara de frustración de el resto al no comprender el examen, me dan algo de lastima.

Termino el tiempo y el profesor recogió los exámenes y los puso en su escritorio.

**_bien jóvenes eso es todo, pueden retirarse_ **dijo ya algo cansado mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y todos nos retirábamos.

Seguía por ultimo Química, no era mi favorita pero en fin, iba junto a Ayari al laboratorio para tomar la clase empezó bien pura teoría cabe destacar, me aburrí y casi me duermo, hasta que escuche la palabra tarea, genial.

**_bien para la siguiente sesión quiero que terminen lo que queda del libro**_ maldita vieja arpía, quedan más de 50 páginas **_que tengan buena semana_ **dijo mientras salía por la puerta, un día alguien le va incendiar su auto por cómo era.

Bueno es hora de volver a mi "hogar" me acerco a Ayari y como es costumbre tomo sus cosas y me las coloco en el hombro **_es hora de irnos_ **le dije con voz no tan neutra, con ella no soy cerrado.

**_vamos Serch, corre lento_ **dijo bastante emocionada, ella me dice a si de cariño, es divertido pero no se lo pienso decir.

**_vamos con calma, no creo que tu casa se vaya a mover_ **dije siguiéndole el juego mientras ella hacia un puchero y yo le pellizcaba una mejilla **_vamos.**

**_moo…. Eres malo conmigo Serch_ **me dijo con su tono infantil intentando regañarme.

**_eso no es verdad Aya_ **si asi le digo, ella me miro con una mirada de indignación.

**_me tratas como una niña pequeña_ **me reclamo poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

**_ soy mayor que tu_ **le dije con tono de burla, me gustaba hacerle eso.

**_ ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, solo son dos meses_ **me lo recalco poniéndose de orgullosa.

**_ dos meses son dos meses pequeña niña_ **le dije con burla de nuevo y ella me miro con reproche.

**_eres un tonto Serch_ **me dijo tratando de insultarme, aunque de ella si duele un poco.

**_puedo vivir con eso, me has dicho cosas peores_ **le dije sin más, ella me miro y luego se paro frente a mí.

**_pero yo no me atrevería a insultarte feo, te aprecio a pesar de que me trates como una niña_ **me dijo y luego me dio un abraso, yo se lo correspondí.

**_Gracias aprecio eso y también te aprecio mucho_ **le dije con voz tranquila, luego se me ocurrió una idea **_ ahora…. Vámonos costalito _ **le dije en ton medio amenazador mientras sentía como se estremeció y trato de separarse pero muy tarde ya la llevaba en mi hombro y camina con rumbo a su casa.

**_oye no es justo, ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!_ **gritaba mientras pataleaba en un inútil intento de que la bajara, es tan divertido.

**_lo pensare, jeje…. Tranquila ya pronto llegaremos no valdría la pena bajarte_ **le dije mientras comenzaba a trotar y ella a gritar.

**_ ¡Esta bien pero no corras! ¡Me da miedo!_ **me grito cerca del oído, me dejara sordo si sigue asi.

**_Vale lo pillo pero no grites, además no se a que temes si sabes que no te tiraría_ **le dije en un intento de tranquilizarla mientras disminuía la velocidad de mis pasos.

**_Aunque supongo que gracias, ahora puedo descansar un poco, seguro tú estás cansado igual por las clases y el examen_ **me dijo con tono preocupado pero yo solo la mire de forma tranquila.

**_bueno sabes que no estoy cansado y el examen estaba muy fácil tú lo sabes_ ** le dije en tono burlón de nuevo.

**_si pero acabar un examen en diez minutos es mucho_ **me dijo como si me regañara **_ no debes sobre exigirte. **

**_quizá tengas razón pero ya me acostumbre, bueno te dejo aquí entra, te veré mañana_ **le dije bajándola y entregándole sus cosas pues estábamos frente a su casa, ella me dio un abrazo.

**_con cuidado Serch_ **me dijo mientras se separaba y entraba, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a casa, con mi mochila en el hombro y mis audífonos brindándome música lleguen a mi casa, abrí la puerta.

**_bueno hora de empezar_ **dije con flojera, saque mi libro y empecé a contestarlo, enserio que era aburrido pasaron cerca de 2 horas cuando por fin termine **_ enserio un día le van a quemas el carro a esa maldita_ **dije al aire como siempre estaba solo.

**_bien, será mejor ponerme a limpiar o llegara y se molestara_ **dije otra vez al aire, comencé a barrer luego a trapear, limpie los muebles, todo con la stereo encendida al máximo vi como estaba por anochecer y recordé.

**_demonios no queda mucho en la alacena para hacer la comida mañana_ **dije maldiciéndome a mí mismo por mi idiotez, corrí a la cocina me prepare un simple sándwich y me lo comí de un solo bocado, no podía darme el lujo de sentarme a comer.

Sali apresurado tenia que ir al mercado a comprar algo para la alacena, tome mi cartera y las llaves y me fui corriendo quería volver rápido.

Corrí bastante pero llegue a la tienda-súper mercado, tome verduras, paquetes de sopas, paquetes de carne, leche, huevos, jamón, queso.

Con todo lo necesario me acerque a la caja para que me cobraran, la chica marco los productos me miro y dijo.

**_ ¿algo más?_ ** me pregunto con tono de aburrido

**_si_ **le dije sin más y sin mucho interés

**_serian $495, por favor_ **, yo asentí y saque mi cartera y le ofrecí un billete de $500, me dio mi cambio, tome las bolsas y salí a paso lento de allí, genial ya había anochecido pero al menos había comenzado a brisas, la lluvia me gustaba.

Me coloque mis audífonos y camine a paso lento, el agua mojaba mi cabello y hacia que se alborotara más, todo iba normal, hasta que pase al lado de un callejón, algo oscuro pero se podía ver.

Dos sujetos no tan altos se acercaban a una chica que estaba en el suelo aparentemente desmayada, di un suspiro silencioso, tenía dos cosas en la mente, es chica era muy valiente y a la vez muy tonta en venir a meterse en esos lugares.

**_"bueno este no es mi problema"_ **me estaba dando la vuelta pero escuche algo que me hizo dudar escuchaba la canción **the kids aren't alright - the offspring, **genial la canción me había tocado el corazón **_"bien lo dejo a la suerte, si la canción que sigue es una de mi lista de favoritos la ayudo y si no que se joda"_ **dije al presionar el icono de adelantar empezó a sonar **skillet-monster **una de mis favoritas, perfecto esa canción me motivo deje mis bolsas en un lugar donde no se vieran ni se mojaran.

Me acerque silencioso y vi como ya estaban por hacerle algo a esa chica, tome una piedra del tamaño de mi mano, no quería que vieran mi rostro, ya me odiaban lo suficiente, me acerque si que notaran y empecé a correr lance la piedra al tipo que parecía más fuerte y este cayó al suelo pero se levantaría el otro ya estaba por voltear pero solo vio el puño que le impacte para luego girar y darle un golpe en la nuca y asi cayo inconsciente, el otro se levanto sin abrir los ojos, rápido me acerque y le di también un golpe en la nuca y se desplomo inconsciente.

**_valla que fácil_ **mire a la chica, quien carajo andaba en la calle de noche con un vestido negro en la noche, como sea ya la ayude solo la llevare a casa, luego que despierte que se valla, luego le vi el rostro, ¿Por qué usaba mascara?, bueno no importaba, la eche a mi hombro y salí del callejón, tome las bolsas y me marche del lugar.

No sabía si estaba bien, pero bueno ya estaba hecho, asi que mejor me apuro empieza a llover más fuerte.

Cuando llegue deje las cosas en la puerta de la cocina, luego subí a mi cuarto la acosté en mi cama y le quite la mascara, no había mucha diferencia estaba pálida con ganas.

Baje y guarde las cosas de la cocina cuando acabe volví a subir, y al abrir la puerta ella ya estaba sentada en la cama mientras se sobaba la cabeza **_¿Dónde estoy?_ **pregunto ella su voz sonaba bastante femenina para mi gusto, luego se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miro con desconfianza.

**_¿Quién eres tú?_ **me dijo con tono hostil a lo que me moleste, salvaba y asi agradecía.

**_soy nada menos que el te salvo_ **le dije con ironía mientras bufaba molesto, ella frunció mas el ceño.

**_¿Cómo te llamas? _ **me dijo aun más molesta

**_como si te importase, pero en fin, soy Sergio, Sergio Tessainer, ¿y tú?_** le dije con tono serio mientras ella buscaba algo luego me miro con rostro engreído.

**_yo soy la gran jane the killer_ **desde este punto todo se fue al carajo

**Continuara….**

**Killer_ espero les guste esta nueva historia**

**Lía _ Gusta**


	2. Chapter2 Muchas cosas pasan en una noche

**Amor para vivir**

**Killer_ el ultimo capitulo del año bien eh visto los reniews del las demás historias y actualizare lo más pronto que pueda**

**Lía_ maldito vago solo actualizas porque ya lo tenias casi hecho**

**Killer_ Detalles…. Detalles**

**Lía y killer_ con ustedes el capitulo….**

**Capitulo 1: ****Muchas cosas pasan en una noche**

**_yo soy la gran Jane the Killer_ **dijo la chica al momento de ponerse su máscara y se colocaba en una pose bastante engreída.

Ella era una chica no muy alta de echo media aproximadamente 1.61 m, cabello negro pero era notablemente una peluca, su piel más blanca que la nieve, ojos color café claros, facciones finas y a decir tenía bastantes curvas, su vestido negro resaltaba su pecho copa C seguro casi CC y su cintura estrecha y su bien formado trasero.

Sergio la miro un momento serio antes de levantar una ceja **_ niñata te estoy hablando enserio…. ¿Cómo te llamas?_ **le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos un poco fastidiado.

Ella lo miro de forma penetrante tras su máscara **_ asi me llamo grandísimo idiota_ **dijo mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños aparentemente molesta.

**_pues que nombrecito el tuyo…._ ** se detuvo un momento al parecer había recordado la vez que Ayari le había mostrado un video que no le había tomado mucha importancia **_ un momento… tu dijiste the killer?... No asi se hacía llamar un idiota-emo de una crepypasta?_ **dijo bastante extrañado y la vio como si fuera rara

**_JA…. No me nombre a ese idiota, ya verás que matare a ese bastardo_ **dijo muy confiada mientras sacaba un cuchillo de la parte de atrás de su vestido **_…. ¿Sorprendido o asustado?_ **dijo con una sonrisa tras su máscara al ver como Sergio veía el cuchillo fijamente.

El siguió asi unos momentos hasta que se decidió a responderle **_... le hace falta filo_ **soltó con naturalidad mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta ignorando la sorprendida y molesta Jane detrás de él.

**_ ¿Qué insinúas?, con este cuchillo podría matarte aquí y ahora si quiero_ **dijo apretando sus dientes y afianzando su agarre al cuchillo.

El solo detuvo su andar y dio la vuelta dando un semblante serio que intimido un poco a Jane **_ de ser el caso, quisiera verte intentándolo, copia barata_ **la reto mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y ella lo fulmino con la mirada tras su máscara.

**_ ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR IDIOTA!_ **grito Jane al momento de correr hacia el preparando el cuchillo para dar una estocada hacia delante y asi enterrarle el cuchillo en el abdomen, sonrió triunfante al ver que no se movía y creyó que lo había acabado.

El solo miro como dio su grito y se precipito hacia él con el cuchillo, lo encontró interesante, pero no le agrado la forma en que esa niña se comportaba, asi que espero a que se acerara, cuando ella creyó que ya le iba a enterrar el cuchillo, se movió hacia un lado aun con las manos en los bolsillos y luego le puso el pie provocando que cayera y chocara contra un mueble de madera que estaba próximo, haciendo que a ella se le cayera la máscara y que el cuchillo quedara bien clavado en el mueble.

Ella se levanto ahora sin su máscara y lo miro con furia **_ ¡BASTARDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!**_ le grito al momento que intentaba sacar su cuchillo pero no pudo, lo intento con ambas manos y usando toda su fuerza pero sabía que no iba a poder, cuando volteo vio que Sergio caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella pero con una mirada muy seria, por lo que por instinto intento sacar su cuchillo y retrocedió un poco **_ ¡aléjate idiota!_ **exclamo sin saber que hacer pero vio como el simplemente se agacho y todo el mango del cuchillo.

Le miro de forma seria al momento de comenzar a hablar **_ te lo dije, me llamo Sergio no "idiota" ni "bastardo"…._ **dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza el cuchillo **_ y sinceramente…. No la armas como asesina…_ **dijo mientras de un solo tirón sacaba el cuchillo sorprendiendo a Jane por su fuerza y asustándola por lo que podría hacer_ **ten….._ ** dijo poniendo su cuchillo en el suelo para que ella lo tomara, luego se puso de pie.

Ella estaba asombrada, no, eso era poco, se supone que ella era una gran asesina, entonces, ¡¿qué demonios fue eso?! Ese muchacho acababa de mancillar su orgullo, y para colmo vio como se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda ignorándola como si no fuera nada, enfurecida tomo el cuchillo y se puso de pie **_ ¡REGRESA AQUÍ AUN NO TERMINAMOS!_ **le grito Jane con coraje, vio como soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

El escucho su grito a la perfección pero no iba a pelear, no había comido bien, quería comer y ella no se lo iba a impedir **_ ya cálmate…. Vamos _ **dijo y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, volteo de reojo y vio que ella lo seguía con su cuchillo en la mano y su máscara en la otra, vio que aun tenía el ceño fruncido pero también vio la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Ella escucho lo que le dijo y sintió curiosidad y lo siguió, pero aun tenía el enojo y por si quería hacerle algo llevaba su cuchillo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en un tenso silencio y el la llevo hasta la cocina, ella se confundió, el se acerco a un mueble y saco un cuchillo de uno de los cajones, a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

**_¡SABIA QUE ERA UNA TRAMPA!_ **le exclamo enojada apretando su cuchillo con fuerza y posicionándose para cualquier cosa, mas él, la ignoro y se dirigió a una de las bolsas que había traído, la puso sobre la barra y saco varios vegetales de ella, como calabacín, papas y zanahorias **_ ….. ¿Eh?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ **le pregunto Jane confundía.

El comenzó a picar los vegetales a buena velocidad demostrando el filo de su cuchillo y su experiencia en la cocina **_ ¿Qué no es obvio?, estoy haciendo la cena_ **dijo sin voltear a mirarla y continuando cortando las verduras, mientras ella se molesto aun mas pues creyó que se burlaba.

**_ ¿te estás burlando?_ **dijo ella con enojo, a lo que el por fin volteo a verla o eso creyó, pues el solo había terminado de cortar las verduras solo volteo en su dirección por que debía sacar una cacerola, la tomo y la puso en la estufa para después poner un poco de aceite, luego simplemente saco un cucharon y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba cerca **_ oye te estoy hablando_ **dijo Jane tratando de tomar su atención.

**_ya te oí, ¿que necesitas?_ **dijo con aburrimiento esperando que el aceite se calentara y ella lo miro con expresión furiosa.

**_ ¡¿Cómo que "que necesitas?!_ **dijo ella furiosa y pareciera que le enterraría el cuchillo en la garganta en cualquier momento.

**_ ¿sabes? Yo solo quiero cenar en paz asi que….. ¡Hazme el favor de sentarte en una maldita silla y esperar!_ **dijo ya con enojo y una cara que intimidaba, además se puso de pie dando a relucir la diferencia de tamaños, ella solo gruño molesta y se sentó pues aunque no lo aceptase ese sujeto le imponía mucho.

Pasaron los minutos en un silencio sepulcral solo se oía como Sergio cocinaba y ella lo observaba y al cabo de una media hora había terminado su labor sirvió dos platos, les coloco una cuchara a cada uno y tomo la canasta de tortillas que había calentado, se acerco a la mesa y ante la mirada de confusión de Jane puso uno de los platos frente a ella y el otro frente al asiento contrario y puso la canasta entre ambos.

**_ ¿Qué es esto?_ **preguntó Jane extrañada el verlo

**_comida….. _ **le respondió Sergio a lo que ella se molesto.

**_ eso ya lo sé, me refiero a porque me la das, no te la eh pedido_ **dijo poniéndose de de brazos cruzados con gesto orgulloso.

**_ Si no la quieres no te la comas…_ **pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un estomago gruñir, y no era el de el **_ aunque creo que tu amigo no piensa lo mismo._ **le dijo con algo de burla

Ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza y su piel no le ayudaba por lo que tomo la cuchara y se dispuso a comer _**_"me las pagaras"**_**_ **pensó y luego dio el primer sorbo de su comida que resulto ser una simple sopa de vegetales y algo de carne_**_ "dios mío…. Cocina mejor que mi madre…. mi madre….**_**"_ **Sergio noto como su semblante cambio a uno melancólico pero guardo silenció, después de todo a él no le importaba lo que le pasaba, aunque sintió algo de ironía, hace no más de media hora ella lo había intentado matar y ahora estaba cenando con ella.

Paso el rato y ambos terminaron de comer, Sergio recogió su plato y el de ella y comenzó a lavarlos, Jane con la mirada desviada se acerco un poco a hacer algo que no hace.

**_oye… _ **le llamo Jane con voz un poco tímida y Sergio volteo a verla **_…Gra-gracias…. _ **dijo ella mirando a otro lado

El se mostro un poco sorprendido, pero pensó que debía responderle **_ no es nada…._ **dijo un poco incomodo mientras estaba secando los platos y guardándolos.

Luego de eso ella tomo un gesto más serio **_ oye ahora que recuerdo yo estaba en un lio con dos tipos y algo me golpeo y luego desperté aquí, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?_ **le pregunto con seriedad queriéndolo saber de verdad

Luego de dar un suspiro comenzó **_ bueno…. venia de las compras y estaban esos dos tipos y creo que te iban a hacer algo, de hecho iba a dejarte allí, pero una jodida canción me conmovió y me hizo sentir pena… _ **Sergio iba a continuar pero Jane lo interrumpió.

**_espera, espera…. ¿Ibas a dejarme allí?... y ¿una canción?, ¿cual canción? Y muéstramela_ **Jane le pregunto el solo bufo molesto y saco su celular.

**_Era esta…. _ **dijo mientras reproducía la canción **the kids aren't allright- the offspring **y luego vio con sorpresa como ella sonrió con mucha emoción y le arrebato su celular lo que hizo que su sorpresa creciera aun mas.

**_ wow hace mucho que ya no la escuchaba, es mi canción** **favorita, aparte ahora me salvo eso si es muy genial, solo hay que escucharla para saber lo genial que es, nanana nananana nananannaaaanana **_ Jane comenzaba a tararear la canción cuando vio la mirada confusa que le dirigía Sergio entonces solo se avergonzó pero trato de disimularlo **_ este….. Lo siento me desvié un poco, continua **_**"demonios…. Tenía que portarme como me comportaba antes ahorita verdad" _ **_dijo tratando sonar lo mas sería posible.

El trato de hacer como que nada paso **_ aaaaa… si… te decía entonces la canción me sentir un poco de pena y pues ya no sabía qué hacer y dije que si la siguiente canción era una de mis favoritas te ayudaría y si no hay te dejaría…._ ** y de nuevo fue interrumpido.

**_entonces….. ¿Cuál fue mi canción "salvadora"?_ **dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el resoplo

**_ se llama Monster es de una banda llamada Skillet…._ **se calló de nuevo al ver por segunda vez esa "sonrisita" de emoción **_**_**"ya van dos, está empezando a perturbarme…"_ **_pensó en sus adentros.

Ella comenzó a picotear el teléfono hasta que encontró la canción y paso algo raro comenzó a cantar **_ turururu tururururu ****The secret side of me****I never let you see****I keep it caged but I can't control it.****So stay away from me****The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**** ….**** It's scratchin on the walls,****In the closet in the halls****It comes awake and I can't control it****Hidin under the bed,****In my body in my head****Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end****  
****I feel it deep within,****It's just beneath the skin,****I must confess that I feel like a monster!**** …._ **de nuevo se detuvo al ver como la veía Sergio.

El trato de ignorar aquello de nuevo **_ como te decía, entonces salió esa y pues ya decidí ayudarte… les…. "sucedió algo" a eso tipos y luego te traje aquí, aunque parece que hubieses preferido que te dejara allí, ¿No?_ **dijo lo ultimo con un gesto que ella describió como algo parecido a **"malagradecida".**

Ella bufo molesta **_bien…. Supongo….. Ahora nos vemos… (Bostezo)….. Me voy a dormir_ **dijo ella mientras le ponía el teléfono en las manos y se dirigía a las escaleras, a lo que él se confundió, _"__**¿Qué quería decir con eso? Y ¿Por qué iba a subir de nuevo?"**_

El se limito a seguirla para ver a donde iba, vio como abría de nuevo la puerta de su habitación y se acostaba **_ ¡Oye!... ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_ **dijo molesto al ver como se comenzaba a acurrucar en su cama.

Ella lo volteo a ver con una mirada que decía _**"cállate"**_** _ creo que no has notado que alla fuera el cielo prácticamente se está cayendo…. _ **dijo señalando la ventana donde se veía como caia la lluvia estrepitosamente.

El miro la ventana con el ceño fruncido **_ ¿pero qué dices?, si no es más que una brisita…_ ** pero se quedo en silencio y vio como comenzaba a ponerse peor y ya caían truenos con mucha fuerza, ello lo miro con cara de _**"¿decías?" **_ A lo que el desvió la mirada **_ bien quizá no sea solo una brisita….. Pero de igual forma….. ¿Yo donde me dormiré?_ **pregunto molesto mientras la miraba con cara de _**"muévete de mi cama".**_

Ella rio divertida **_ jaja mira te doy dos opciones o duermes en el suelo y que el cielo te bendiga o compartes la cama… a propósito tu papi te debe consentir mucho para tener una cama matrimonial para ti solo…. Jajajaja….jaja…ja _ **se burlo ella pero su risa fue cesando al ver que la mirada de Sergio poco a poco se volvía mas… ¿triste?, iba a decir algo pero el solo se volteo y se dirigió al mueble donde hace poco había clavado su cuchillo y abrió uno de los cajones y saco algo.

Ella con torpeza atrapo lo que el le había lanzado…. ¿un pants blanco y una camiseta roja?, le iba a preguntar pero él se le adelanto **_ en esa puerta está el baño, dúchate si quieres la izquierda es la caliente, tarda un poco en salir, tu vestido esta mojado tiéndelo en el toallero…._ **le dijo mientras le señalaba una puerta anexa a su habitación.

Se levanto rápido para decir algo **_ esper…._ **muy tarde ya había salido de la habitación **_… ¿Qué le pasa?... bueno supongo que me duchare, además podría enfermarme…_ ** dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, se quito todo lo que traía encima y tal como le había indicado tendió su vestido en el toallero, luego se dirigió hacia la regadera y abrió la llave y como pensó salió fría lo que hizo que retrocediera para esperar un poco, vio como empezó a salir vapor y entro asi nomas, grave error para ella **_ ¡CARAJO!... ¡QUEMA!..._ **grito mientras abría la llave de agua fría y salía de la ducha por el calor.

Sergio había bajado a la sala para despejar su mente, ¿Por qué le había recordado a su padre?, solo se miro al espejo y frunció el ceño, no era momento de sentimentalismos, debía tener cuidado con la chica rara que invadía la casa, pero ya necesitaba dormir, le resto importancia y se dirigía a las escaleras pero de pronto se escucho un grito **"¡CARAJO!…. ¡QUEMA!" **no quería burlarse pero era demasiado **_"**_**al parecer no soportas lo caliente enana tonta" **_**_ ** pensó con burla mientras abría la puerta y tomaba su ropa para dormir y se la ponía rápidamente, luego se acerco a su mochila y cambio algunos libros, lo que utilizaría mañana, volteo para ver como la puerta del baño se abría y venia Jane con el "cabello" mojado pero lo secaba con una toalla.

Jane después de la quemada que se dio, enfrió el agua y comenzó a ducharse pero escucho como la puerta era abierta por un momento se molesto **_**_**"donde se atreva a entrar o a espiar lo mato" **_**_ **pensó recelosa pero nada paso, de hecho se escuchaban los pasos de el afuera por lo que pensó que solo había entrado, rápido se vistió con la ropa que le había dado y noto como esta le quedaba un "poco" grande, aun asi salió con los pies descalzo y con una toalla secándose su cabello y encontró a Sergio acomodando unas cosas.

El la miro un momento **_ parece que la ropa te queda a la "medida" _ **se burlo el al ver como su camiseta le llegaba casi a las rodillas y el pants se arrastraba, vio como ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

**_ Cállate….. _ **dijo retirándose a la cama donde se puso de un lado dando la espalda a lo que él se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta con seguro "por si acaso" y luego se fue a acostar, ese día había sido muy largo y necesitaba dormir.

Se acostó dando la espalda y de inmediato se quedo dormido, pero Jane aun seguía despierta, esa era su oportunidad podría levantarse y tomar su cuchillo y matarlo, quizá no habría otra oportunidad como esa, pero… no sabía si lo debía hacer, ese muchacho no le había hecho nada y de hecho la había ayudado, gruño por lo bajo molesta, mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a dormir **_"**_**estamos a mano"_ **_pensó con enojo al dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad, al momento que se quedaba dormida.

Pasaron las horas y a eso de la una de la mañana Jane inconscientemente se acercaba al centro de la cama pues tenía mucho frio y Sergio al buscar una mejor posición para dormir se volteo pero sin querer uno de sus brazos fue a parar a la cintura de Jane, pero ella no despertó solo se quedo quieta al parecer estar más juntos mantenía más calor y ahora dormía tranquila

Muchas cosas pasan en una noche…

**Continuara…..**

**Killer_ si te gusto agrégala a favoritos o un reniew eso ayuda**

**Lia_ hasta luego**


	3. Chapter 3 husmeando

**Amor para vivir**

**Killer_ bien ahora si pude escribir un poco**

**Lía_ bien ya terminaste, súbelo**

**Killer_ bueno ayúdame a presentar**

**Ambos_ bueno aquí el capitulo esperemos les guste, comencemos.**

**Capitulo 2: husmeando**

La noche paso, dejando de llover claro que aun estaba bastante oscuro como prueba que era muy temprano, en la habitación de Sergio más específicamente en su cama, descansaban dos siluetas una más pequeña de la otra, la más grande abrigaba con su brazo a la pequeña, la cual no se trataba de nadie más ni nada menos que de Jane de Killer, la gran asesina, pero….. en estos momentos estaba relajada aventurada en el mundo de los sueños.

Era una imagen bastante tierna si se le quita el hecho de que la noche anterior ella lo había intentado matar y el… bueno el se comporto como si no importara.

De repente un estruendoso ruido comenzó a sonar en la habitación, a cual Sergio se despertó al instante y se levanto y apago el "vendito" aparato roba sueños, se levanto como era su rutina, tomo la primera ropa que encontró, que consistía en unos jeans desgastados y holgados, una playera azul, una sudadera de botones gris y unas botas cafés, se metió al baño y comenzó a ducharse.

En la cama Jane aun reposaba, pero despertó en poco tiempo al no sentir algo que sintió durante toda la noche, abrió sus ojos pesadamente y paseo su vista por toda la habitación bastante desconcertada.

**_ ¿Dónde diablos estoy? _ **dijo ella en tono adormilado mientras se tallaba un ojo y…. ¿abrasaba una almohada?, pero luego dejo eso y recordó todo de golpe **_ un momento….. ¿Dónde está ese idiota? _ **dijo con molestia buscando señales de Sergio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y del baño salió Sergio ya vestido con el cabellos mas erizado y mojado como prueba de su ducha, mirando a Jane con una ceja alzada antes de hablar **_ creí haberte dicho que me llamo Sergio, no idiota_ **dijo de forma un poco seria mientras se encaminaba a la puerta **_ vuélvete a dormir aun es muy temprano…. Y no salgas hasta que vuelva _ **le dijo antes de salir y bajar las escaleras.

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, miro el despertador, eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, sonrió y se volvió a acostar, ni loca saldría con ese frio y menos, asi que hizo algo muy razonable, se hizo taquito con las cobijas y volvió a dormir un poco más.

En la cocina

Sergio bajo rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina, saco tortillas, y pechugas que ya tenía, comenzó a deshebrar rápidamente la carne y la coloco en porciones en las tortillas para luego enrollarlas y formar tacos. Encendió la estufa, coloco un sartén, agrego aceite, tenía que esperar un poco, asi que puso a calentar agua para café, saco del refrigerador la sopa y la coloco a calentar en una cacerola.

Bien, ahora el sartén estaba caliente por lo que rápidamente comenzó a freír los tacos, y como los iba friendo los iba colocando en un plato con una servilleta, cuando termino, miro el reloj de la cocina, el tiempo volaba pues ya era seis y cuarto, debía apurarse, sirvió un sopa en un plato y lo metió al horno de microondas, luego preparo el café y sirvió dos tazas, la primera la bebió de un solo sorbo y la segunda la metió al microondas, luego encima de la taza coloco un plato con tacos dorados asi ambos platos y la taza cabían a la perfección y justo a tiempo termino pues escucho paso por la escalera y supo que era momento de la retirada, pero le ganaron.

**_ ¿sigues aquí?... lárgate ya inútil _**dijo la madre de Sergio, Margaret Tessainer, ella era una mujer no muy alta, de 1.63 cuando mucho, de cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda y ojos cafés, piel clara, su rostro tenia facciones que podrían pasar por una joven de 25 años, con un carácter fuerte, una mujer que trabajaba en un bufet de abogados de regular reputación por lo que llegaba bastante tarde a casa, esta mujer miraba a Sergio con una mirada fría y de enojo, mirándolo con desdén… como alguien inferior, como un ser que no merece vivir.

En la boca de Sergio se quedaron más de 100 formas de responderle, pero se trago sus palabras y se dirigió a las escaleras diciendo las mismas palabras de siempre **_la comida está caliente, cómala antes de que se enfríe_ **y asi emprendió su camino por las escaleras con destino a su habitación.

Pero antes de llegar se miro en el espejo que estaba a mitad de la escalera, se concentró más en concreto en una parte de su rostro, su ojo derecho, miraba con mucha amargura aquella cicatriz que cruzaba cruelmente su ceja y parpado, mal recuerdo, volteo su mirada hacia su madre que estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo lo que el preparo, la miro con decepción y continuo su camino, pero no noto la silueta que se movió rápidamente hacia su cuarto entrando sin que él se diera cuenta.

Uno momento antes, en el cuarto del joven Jane se levanto incapaz de seguir durmiendo, y aunque Sergio le dijo que no saliera lo hizo y vio como una mujer bajaba las escaleras y se adentraba en la cocina, _**"debe de ser su madre" **_pensó ella viendo a la mujer, luego miro a ver qué ocurría desde la pared sin que la vieran.

"_**_ ¿sigues aquí?... lárgate ya inútil _" **_ ¿acaso sus oídos le fallaron?, pensó que le daría los buenos días o algo asi, pero no eso, bueno de al menos Sergio ya se iba, escucho las palabras que le dijo.

"_**_la comida está caliente, cómala antes de que se enfríe_" **_ ¿acaso ignoraba el hecho que __lo acaban de insultar y lo corrieron?, se escondió al ver que subía, pero vio como se detuvo a mitad de camino__y se miraba al espejo, para luego volver a ver a su madre con una mirada que ella interpreto como melancolía, vio como ya subía de nuevo, asi que emprendió el regreso a la habitación haciéndolo los más rápidamente y también silenciosamente posible.

Sergio ingreso a la habitación encontrándose con Jane que "dormía", ignorando el hecho que estaba fingiendo se acerco para despertarla pues debía decirle algo antes de irse, se acerco la cama y la comenzó a mover con algo de suavidad.

La continuaba moviendo mientras comenzaba a hablar **_oye…oye….. Levántate…. _ **insistió muy poco cuando ella dio señales de levantarse.

La joven se incorporo lentamente, y lo miro con aparente somnolencia, lo miro por unos segundos antes de hablar **_ ¿ya es hora de desayunar?..._ **esto le saco una expresión rara a Sergio que no se la vio venir, maldita chica rara.

**_... hare como si no escuche eso….. Bien escucha… me tengo que ir, asi que mira, espera un poco, hay una mujer que se irá en un momento, esperas un poco, bajas, en el horno de la cocina deje comida, si se enfría aprovecha que está en el horno, no salgas hasta que ella se valla, después haz lo que quieras…. _ ** antes de que ella pueda responder, el ya había tomado su mochila y corrió a la ventana donde se lanzo, cayendo al suelo. Repitió su rutina de siempre, se coloco los auriculares y puso reproducir, solo que en vez de caminar comenzó a correr, pues ahora gracias a lo que paso se le hizo tarde.

Algo agitado, llego a su escuela y paso directo a su salón, ingles era su clase asi que entro y comenzó la rutina

**_ ¡Ohayo Serch! _ **le exclamo Ayari retirando su audífono, haciendo que el se estremeciera.

El la miro con ligera molestia **_ con un "buenos días" bastaba Aya_ **le dijo poniendo su mano en su oído con el fin de protegerse.

Ella le hizo una mueca **_ ayyyy… vamos no seas aburrido, yo se que te divierte _ ** dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras le golpeaba el hombro con algo de fuerza.

**_ mmmmmm…. _ ** dijo en tono desinteresado y ella lo miro con molestia

**_ vamos sonríe…. Haber…. Te ayudo_ **y poniendo las manos en su rostro movió sus mejillas y labios para hacerle una sonrisa, la cual se veía muy graciosa **_ listo….._ **dijo ella muy feliz por su trabajo, pero al momento en que sus manos dejaron de tocar su rostro, su sonrisa desapareció **_ ….. owww eres malo….. Quería tomarte una foto…._ **dijo ella levantando su celular que ya estaba puesto en cámara y todo.

Por un momento apareció un chibi Sergio con cara de fastidio **_…. No en esta vida…_ **dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos en pose orgullosa.

Ella sonrió maquiavélicamente **_ veras que pronto lo harás, sino dejare de llamarme Ayari Gómez_ ** le dijo ella muy confiada de sí misma

El la miro retadoramente **_ y si eso no pasa empezare a llamarte Margarita Rosas del Huerto **_ ella lo miro haciendo un puchero **_… ¿Qué?... _ **dijo en señal de confusión

**_ Eso no se vale… eres malo…. Yo llevo las de perder…_ **dijo en tono de frustración mirando hacia abajo con aura depresiva.

**_ je… nadie me gana a mi _**dijo en tono orgulloso mientras hacia una pose cool, y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Ella lo miro molesta **\- … engreído…._ **dijo mientras miraba a otra parte en pose de orgullo herido.

El la miro unos segundo antes de suspirar **_ ya siéntate…. Luego discutimos lo de la foto, ¿vale?_ ** le dijo en tono de derrota mientras mira hacia otro lado para no ver la mirada de satisfacción y emoción de Ayari.

Y asi termino una de sus miles de conversación que de nuevo fue interrumpida por la entrada de algún profesor.

**_ bien jóvenes, siéntense, vamos a comenzar _ ** dijo una maestra de apariencia medio joven, mirándolos con una sonrisa, que nadie sabía si era forzada o no, asi comenzó la clase.

De regreso a la casa donde ahora se alojaba Jane, esta estaba aburrida mirando el cuarto con interés, pero sin levantarse de la cama, hace poco ese muchacho raro, como ella le decía, se había ido dejándola sola y lo peor es que no podía hacer ruido si no la que ella suponía que era la madre de Sergio subiría.

**_…oooohhhhh…. Carajo que ya se valla…. Tengo hambre….._ ** dijo ella mientras se hacía bolita en la cama, entonces como orden de los dioses escucho como se abría y un poco después el sonido de un motor de auto encendiéndose, prácticamente se lanzo a la ventana para observar con maravilla como aquella mujer estaba en el auto partiendo a lo que ella suponía que era su trabajo, puesto que llevaba ropa de oficina.

Casi dando brinquitos de felicidad al verla marchar, rápido tomo su manta la puso sobre sus hombros y bajo a la cocina abrió el horno y vio con felicidad que su comida seguía calientes asi que la tomo y se dirigió a la mesa, pero observo aquella televisión y ese cómodo sofá que estaba en la sala y mejor se dirigió hacia allá, mientras se acomodaba observo la decoración de la sala, las paredes eran de un bonito color blanco y eran adornada con varias pinturas y dos fotografías bastantes grandes, una era de aquella mujer pero más joven vestida de novia del brazo de un hombre que se parecía bastante a Sergio, era la boda de sus padres, la otra era de esos dos pero con ropa menos formal abrasados y sonriendo.

Le parecía raro, ¿Qué no generalmente los padres colgaban fotos de los hijos o cosas asi?, no quiso pensar más, tomo el control y puso algunos dibujos animados mientras comía felizmente su comida y bebía su café, tenía que admitir que ese idiota, según ella, cocinaba muy bien.

Era una rara imagen, ella una asesina, estaba sentada muy cómodamente en el sillón de una casa que no era suya, tapada con una manta mirando dibujos animados, mientras comía alimentos preparado por alguien que vivía en esa casa, si era extraño.

Paso un cerca de una hora comiendo y viendo el televisor, hasta que su comida se termino y el programa empezó a aburrirle asi que apago el televisor y se levanto dejando la manta en el sofá y dejo los platos y la taza en el fregadero, luego de eso pensó en investigar un poco la casa, empezando por el cuarto de su "salvador", pero antes de subir algo le llamo la atención, un estéreo y varios discos cerca, con curiosidad se acerco y tomo los discos para verlos, algunos eran de música que no conocía y eran en español, pero otros los conocía y bastante bien, era un estéreo de esos que podías poner tres discos asi que puso el de skillet que tenia los álbumes awake y rise, después el de the offspring que tenia los álbumes americana y rise and fall, le puso reproducir y subió el volumen a tope, la música comenzó a sonar, ella contenta por eso se encamino hacia la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a un buro con cajones anchos y bastante largos, abrió el primero encontrándose con playeras, es su mayoría grises, negras y algunas de otros colores, el segundo con tenia pantalones jeans negros o azul marino, el tercero contenía sudaderas, rodo los ojos, al ver que eran muy parecidas por los colores, abrió el ultimo, eran ….. ¿solo cuatro playeras a lo largo, iba a cerrarlo, pero vio como algo sobresalía de una de las playeras y la quito para encontrarse con dos sobres de pequeños sobres de papel manila, uno decía "agua", el otro decía "luz", se extraño bastante eran bastante chonchos, asi que abrió su contenido, para sorprenderse aun mas, era dinero, en gran cantidad, ahora comprendía un poco, la cuenta del agua, la cuenta de la luz, eso encajaba. Quito las otras playeras encontrándose con mas sobres: "despensa", "material", uno era más pequeño, decía "gastos propios" y había dos más, uno más grande que los demás y el otro mucho más grande que el anterior, el primero decía "asunto" y el más grande decía "largarse" eso la extraño, mucho había demasiado dinero allí.

Se puso a meditar, ¿Por qué un tipo de cómo 17 años poseía tanto dinero?.

_**_ " ¡es demasiado dinero!... Haber pensemos…. Dudo que esa señora se lo haya dado a guardar, a simple vista ella lo odia para dárselo…. Pero por los nombre son para cosas de la casa… ¿el paga las cuentas?... eso es…. Raro….. **___ _antes de seguir pensando vio algo mas, un sobre, pero este era blanco, pero le sorprendió ver pequeñas mancha rojas, era sangre, lo tomo.

Lo vio con mucho detenimiento, había unas letras en la parte frontal _**"ya es hora" **_ decía allí con una letra bastante bien hecho, la sangre que tenia se veía bastante vieja asi que supuso que era un escrito de mucho tiempo, sin preocuparle nada abrió el sobre y vio que la carta era un poco extensa además de ver marcas de sangre y manchas de lo que fue algo liquido.

Comenzó a leer con la canción awake and alive sonando en el estéreo.

_Inicio de la carta_

_Bien si ya encontraste esto, significa una cosa, que ya no estoy en esta casa porque decidiste correrme o porque ya me harte, eh soportado muchas cosas de tu parte pero esta vez te has pasado, aunque eh de agradecerte profundamente, me enseñaste algo, no debes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en el ser que te dio la vida, aguanto tus miradas de odio, que me golpees por la mínima cosa, que tenga que trabajar para poder mantenerme a mí mismo y comer algo._

_Tolero todo eso, aceptó que me culpes por lo que paso, yo también me culpo, pero lo asimilo, pero…. ¡¿acaso tu odio hacia mí es tan grande?! , en este momento con mis manos ardiéndome y mi rostro sangrando te escribo esto, con la esperanza que algún día lo encuentres, quizá ya hasta lo hayas olvidado, pero te lo recordare, hoy, por una moneda que no encontrabas, la cual te recuerdo que habías gastado, me diste una gran golpiza, me diste una arañazo que me hiciste sangrar el ojo derecho, que no puedo abrir por ahora, no satisfecha encendiste la estufa y quemaste mis palmas, fue doloroso, pero eso no fue nada comparado con el dolor en mi pecho y alma, al ver que mi madre ignoraba mis suplicas y lagrimas, pero ahora con el alma herida escribo esto, manchando el papel con la sangre que brota de mi ojo derecho y las lagrimas que salen del izquierdo, hoy tu lo olvidaste pero marcaste algo que nunca olvidare, en mi octavo cumpleaños tu no solo marcaste mi rostro sino también mi corazón, pero te diré algo, algún día me iré y quedaras sola, sin tener a quien culpar y quizá te des cuenta de lo que haces._

_Se despide de ti Sergio Tessainer, el que quizá nunca fue tu hijo._

PVO Jane

Me quede sin palabras, ¿Asi es como le habían hecho esa cicatriz?, no sabía cómo pero podía sentir el odio, el resentimiento, la tristeza, todas las emociones de aquella carta, me parecía increíble saber que esa mujer si era su madre, y al parecer lo odiaba, bien ahora todo tenía sentido, el pagaba las cuentas, pero aun asi ¿de dónde saca tanto dinero?, en ningún trabajo pagan tanto como para que tenga esa cantidad, **"¿Qué secretos escondes Sergio?"**, pensé mientras acomodaba todo, después descubriré en que anda.

Fin de PVO Jane

De vuelta a la escuela las clases pasaban con suma lentitud para los alumnos, por suerte terminaron y todos salieron y Sergio y Ayari también, como siempre el cargando sus cosas, iba a dejarla a su casa pero antes, Sergio tuvo que aguantar como le moldeaban la cara para la dichosa foto.

**_ mira….. Se ve genial…_ **dijo ella con una sonrisa de emoción

**_.me veo como un bufón…._ **dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se detenía en la entrada **_ bueno hasta mañana…_ **le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

**_ moooo…. Eres malo… hasta mañana_ ** le dijo dándole un abraso para luego entrar a su hogar.

El la miro entrar y emprendió el camino de regreso pero 3 sujetos le cortaron el paso colocándose dos metros delante.

**_ te dije que me las pagarías Tessainer…._ **dijo uno de ellos y Sergio lo reconoció, y frunció el ceño.

**Continuara…**

**Killer_ y hasta aquí, esperamos que les haya gustado, si es asi añádanlo a favoritos**

**Lía_ o pueden dejar comentarios con su opinión.**

**Ambos_ hasta luego**


	4. Chapter 4 descubriendo

**Amor para vivir**

**killer_ bueno espero nos disculpen por no actualizar el resto de las historias pero ya saben la falta de inspiración.**

**Lía_ por favor comprendan….**

**Capitulo 3: descubriendo**

**_te dije que pagarías Tessainer_ **dijo uno de ellos, al cual Sergio lo reconoció y frunció el ceño.

Frente a él estaban tres sujetos, Esteban, a su lado Dominic, cabellos negros, musculatura promedio, 1. 71 m, y por ultimo otro compañero, no recordaba su nombre, era ¿Bruno o Alberto?, no lo recordaba.

(Introduzcan canción si quieren watch?v=tiT9yefU3C0)

**_ me has hecho enfadar…. ¿sabes lo que le hacemos a los que son como tú?... _ **decía Esteban mientras se acercaban lentamente a él, mientras eso, Sergio se saco la mochila y de esta saco una máscara, color hueso, un poco extraña (**véanla . /search?q=mascaras&amp;biw=1360&amp;bih=643&amp;site=webhp&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=o0T-VPTDM4SsyASp94C4DQ&amp;ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#tbm=isch&amp;q=mascaras+de+yeso&amp;revid=1217085443&amp;imgdii=_&amp;imgrc=hFUWCnLUXtm_UM%253A%3BhZ1g2eBI17rTtM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fvi%252F7pL5oRG0PNk% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Fcomo-hacer-una-mascara-de-yeso-parte-2-de-4%253BQlY1OFpHek5ZeHM%253D%3B480%3B360) **se la coloco y se puso la capucha de sus sudadera y la lanzo lejos, no había que ser genio para saber en que terminaría esto.

**_ ¿qué cojones estás haciendo Tessainer?_ **hablo claramente confundido Dominic mientras los otros dos se detenían al ver lo que él hacía.

**_ déjalo con sus rarezas empecemos por lo que vinimos…. **_ dijo mientras….. ¿Bruno/Alberto? Soltaba carrera hacia el joven Tessainer con toda la intención de soltarle un golpe, cuando ya estaba a centímetros de conectarle el golpe al rostro/mascara, Sergio tomo su puño y sin soltarlo dio media vuelta y usando su brazo de palanca lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras los otros dos lo miraban con asombro.

Mientras el pobre infeliz trataba de recuperarse, Sergio se acerco hacia ellos, y estos subieron sus puños y se lanzaron hacia él, el también se lanzo hacia ellos por sin perder un solo movimiento, sus manos no eran puños, sino que tenia los dedos levemente doblados, su brazo izquierdo estaba delante mientras el derecho estaba poco atrás en la parte lateral del cuerpo, Dominic llego primero, comenzó a soltar puñetazos que eran desviados por el brazo izquierdo del Tessainer, hasta que sintió como se acercaban por detrás, por lo que aprovechando una pequeña brecha dio un gancho a la barbilla que derribo a Dominic, dando vuelta y saltar hacia atrás y evadir una patada de Esteban.

**_…. ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN DESGRACIADO TESSAINER!..._ ** grito molesto Esteban al ver como el solo había dejado a dos de sus amigos que poco a poco se levantaban adoloridos por el golpe y la caída.

Este ni se inmuto ante el grito, solo volvió a su posición, esperando, lo cual no tardo mucho pues en cuestión de segundos ya los tres estaban corriendo hacia él, dio un suspiro debajo de su máscara, no quería sacos de boxeo, pero en fin, los tres venían con la intención de teclearlo, corrió hacia ellos y los paso de lado, pero no solo, tomo al que había tumbado por las solapas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen quitándole el aire, otro en las costillas y uno más en medio rostro para luego volverlo a azotar contra el suelo, los otros dos ya venían de regreso asi que comenzó a retroceder, tomo a Esteban y los lanzo relativamente lejos, justo cuando Dominic ya estaba cerca, comenzó a dar varios golpes rápidos juntos a patadas y termino con un golpe al rostro y con un giro rápido le dio un golpe en la nuca cayo como res al suelo.

Miro como Esteban le veía con furia contenida y con la guardia arriba, mientras detrás de el su compañero se levantaba con muchas dificultades, termino de ponerse de pie pero ya se tambaleaba, y se sujetaba el pecho, corrió hacia ellos, Esteban lo pensaba recibir con un puñetazo pero el paso de lado, y al voltear Sergio ya había dejado inconsciente a su amigo con un golpe en la nuca.

Solo quedaban ellos dos, Tessainer que permanecía en postura estoica analizando a su oponente, Esteban que los miraba con furia desenfrenada, sin tomar consecuencias se lanzo hacia él, dando golpes lo más fuerte y rápido que podía, pero era nulo, Sergio esquivaba o bloqueaba con facilidad, fuera de sí, saco un objeto de su bolsillo, una navaja, dio un tajo que iría a su cabeza pero Sergio retrocedió, pero vio como unos cabellos caían delante de él, Esteban se iba a arrepentir, había muchas cosas que Sergio odiaba y una de ellas eran las pelas sin honor y con armas…

**Casa de Sergio un par de horas atrás**

Jane luego de haber husmeado, según ella investigando, por un buen rato ese mueble miro en otra dirección, viendo el cuarto completamente, tenía un color blanco pulcro, se notaba que no hace mucho había sido pintado, una ventana que daba al jardín, a la izquierda de este estaba la cama, la cual seguía destendida luego vio la puerta que daba al baño al lado derecho de la ventana, miro de lado contrario a la cama otro mueble y un escritorio, en el escritorio vio una computadora, pero no vio mas mientras el mueble que al parecer solo servía como mesa para una televisión, que a simple vista parecía reciente y enfrente de esta un aparato no muy grande, que ella reconoció al instante, se acerco rápidamente y lo vio, un Xbox 360, observo que a su lado habían varias cajitas verdes, eran los juegos, se veía que casi no los usaban, vio varios como_ "KOF XIII"," Alice madness returns", " Devil my cry", "Dante's inferno", "Bioshock 1 y 2_" y unos mas, pero uno le llamo la atención por su portada _"Blazblue continuum shift extend" _se le miro algo entretenido asi, que tomo los enchufes y los conecto, encendió el televisor y con el control que estaba allí, la puso en modo video, encendió la consola, pidiéndole que escogiera un usuario, solo había uno: _"Salamander"_, un "_hermoso_" nombre, le resto importancia al nombre y su investigación por el cuarto.

Abrió el lector eh introdujo el juego y observar con ojos brillosos el intro del juego, para posteriormente tomar el control de juego y poner la opción de moda _"árcade"_ y entre los personajes escogió a la que más le gusto _"Noel Vermillion", _y comenzó, sin saber la tortura en la que se había metido por toda la mañana.

**De vuelta con Sergio**

La toma enfoca el cuerpo maltrecho de esteban, que estaba en un charco de sangre, la toma cambia y enfoca a Sergio el cual le daba la espalda, mira hacia abajo y ve una pequeña mancha roja en su bota izquierda, sonriendo levemente bajo su máscara.

**_ um…tengo sangre en la bota…. Creo que es tuya _ **dijo él en tono burlón, mientras se acercaba a su mochila y volvía a ponérsela en su hombro, pero entonces un sonido lo alerto, sirena de policía, sabía que era todo, tocaría huir, asi que sin perder un segundo soltó carrera vigilando los caminos y previniendo cualquier cosa, tendría que ir por el camino largo, asi que rápido se alejo, retiro la máscara de su rostro y la guardo, camino por alrededor de media hora mientras evitaba ser visto.

Casi da un suspiro cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, no había ruido, pensó que esa chica rara ya se había ido, ahora si suspiro, al menos ya no se preocuparía por eso, que equivocado estaba.

**_ ¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES MALDITO!"_ **fue el grito de furia y frustración de esa chica lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, venia de arriba, preguntas comenzaron a inundarlo.

¿Qué hacia?...

¿Acasoestaba haciendo media matanza en la casa?...

¿A quien estaría matando?...

¿Por qué madres no dejaba de pensar y subía de una jodida vez?...

Ante la última pregunta, dejo eso de lado y subió las escaleras corriendo antes de entrar, tiro sus cosas a un lado y abrió la puerta bruscamente en posición para defenderse, pensando encontrarse con esa loca acuchillando a alguien, pero….. No era lo que esperaba.

Parpadeo dos veces bastante confundido, la chica estaba en su cama, ya tendida, con el control de videojuegos en sus manos, mientras lo miraba algo sorprendida sin mirar como en la pantalla _"Hazama" _le estaba dando una paliza, pasaron unos segundos más asi hasta que sonó _**"Noel lose" ,**_ allí la chica volvió la vista a la pantalla mirando como ese maldito le volvió a ganar, y es que ya llevaba como dos horas jugando y no había podido ganarle, ya estaba frustrada, había gritado muy fuerte, esta vez había logrado ganarle un round pero el maldito le gano el otro, ese era el último round pero él la interrumpió.

Con el ceño fruncido lo señalo **_ ¡es tu culpa que perdiera!..._ **dijo de una manera un tanto infantil, el la miro aun mas confundido.

**_ ¿Qué hacías?..._ **pregunto ya mas recuperado mientras veía ahora la pantalla y ella volviendo a poner el juego.

Ella lo miro con enfado y sarcasmo **_ ¿Qué no es obvio?... Trato de darle su merecido al idiota de Hazama, pero llegaste tú y me interrumpiste, ¡Tonto! ¡Ya hasta le había ganado un round!_ ** le dijo molesta mientras escogía de nuevo a Noel.

El la miro unos segundos y se cruzaba de brazos **_ ¿Qué?... ¿Aun no lo logras vencer?..._ **pregunto con una sonrisa altanera y soberbia en su voz.

Ello lo miro con enfado **_pues demuéstrame que puedes **_**"maestro" **_**_ ** le dijo molesta mientras se hacía a un lado para que se sentara y le estiraba el control.

Para él era un tanto incomodo, no conocía a esa chica y según ella era una asesina, entonces, ¿Por iba a jugar un videojuego junto a ella?, no se dio la respuesta cuando tomo el mando y volteo a verla con gesto altanero **_ pues ya verás….._ **le dijo antes de que la pelea diera comienzo.

Los ojos de Jane parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas, el maldito de Hazama estaba recibiendo una completa paliza, no había conectado ni un golpe, la barra de Noel estaba casi entera el único daño que había recibido era por parte del campo de energía del Hazama, ahora ella sentía rabia, frustración y envidia, pero lo sintió más cuando vio como él lo terminaba con un "_astral finish", _eso le dio en todo el orgullo, dos horas para que el llegara y le ganara, ¡ Y LO PEOR ES QUE EL MALDITO DE HAZAMA NO SUPO NI QUE LE HABIA PASADO POR ENCIMA!.

El volteo a verla, no quiso seguir burlándose, solo se limito a seguir en el siguiente round, volvió a terminarlo con un _astral finish_, ahora si podía dejar ver el final para ella, la miro y vio como no quería perdérselo, asi que el también lo vio, sin sorprenderse ya lo había visto.

**_ Este final…_ **dijo ella y el volteo a mirarla para saber que decía **_….. Esta muy bueno… oye….. _ ** cuando supo que le hablaba le puso más atención **_... me… ¿Me enseñarías a jugar bien?..._ **dijo entre avergonzada y molesta, algo que no se esperaba, pero el también le quería pedir algo.

**_ Bien…_ **dijo en tono de derrota y ella lo miro con algo de emoción **_ pero….. _ ** ahora sabia lo malo de la vida, no todo es bueno **_... ¿Podrías quitarte esa peluca?_ **dijo con simpleza y sin malicia, ella se sorprendió, y miro a otro lado.

**_ ¿porque quieres que me la quite?..._ **dijo mientras se encogía un poco, no le gustaba mucho mostrarse.

**_ no me agrada mucho la gente que… trata de esconder algo que es parte de sí, me sentiría mas cómodo si te la quitaras_ **explico con simples mientras se levantaba y tomaba otro mando, dándole la espalda.

Jane estaba un tanto debatida, no le gustaba confiar en la gente, pero bueno, quizá esta era la excepción, le había dado techo, comida, además le dio algo de confianza, no cualquiera deja a una desconocida sola en su casa y menos con lo que encontró, el no le pedía mucho, pero era difícil, su cabello le recordaba lo que paso, pero tenía que ser fuerte, asi que lentamente dirigió sus manos a su nuca, comenzó a quitársela y la puso a un lado, se sentía un poco tonta al sentir vergüenza de mostrar su verdadero cabello, espero a él se volteara y la viera, a ver qué pensaba, su cabello que no era parecido al falso color negro, el suyo era castaño no muy claro, lacio, era muy bonito.

Cuando él se volteo la vio, se miraba… distinta, algo había cambiado, pensó que se veía un poco mas infantil, pero fue solo su impresión quizá, sin poder evitarlo dio una sonrisa, no falsa ni altanera, dio su verdadera sonrisa, pero no duro mucho al ver que ella lo miraba con sorpresa.

Jane por su parte estaba esperando pero al ver esa sonrisa no supo que pensar, esa no era como la sonrisa de hace rato, no era sínica ni falsa, era simplemente…. Diferente.

**_... ¿sabes algo?..._ **ella lo miro esperando a que continuase **_... creo…. Que ese cabello te sienta mejor….. _ **dijo por fin mirando a otro lado suponiendo estar fastidiado, mientras ella se avergonzó pero igual se sintió alagada, pero ¿Qué era el calor en su cara?, no sabía, ni lo quería descubrir.

**_... Gracias…._ **dijo en tono algo bajo pero igual él lo escucho, y la miro con ojos abiertos, casi nunca recibía agradecimientos asi, no sabía cómo responder.

**_ No es nada….. Bueno… ¿comenzamos?.._ **dijo ofreciéndole el mando y ella lo recibió con un poco de emoción.

**_ claro…después de todo… tengo que darle lo suyo a Hazama_ **dijo con brillo en los ojos, mientras Sergio negó con la cabeza, que bueno que aun no conocía a Saiki y a Ash, esos si eran un par desgraciados.

El tiempo pasó rápido entretenidamente, el tenia que admitir que tenía talento, le enseño lo principal sobre jugar, como bloquear, también que cuando empiece a golpear siga y ni que se le pase por la cabeza dejar caer al oponente, también como usar las cargas y varios especiales que le servirían para los combos y las finalizaciones, ahora ambos estaban enfrascados en un combate y Jane lograba quitarle más vida al personaje de Sergio, bueno también se tenía que considerar que Sergio era más difícil de vencer que Hazama asi que era un enorme progreso.

Ya había pasado hora y media Sergio se dio cuenta de la noción del tiempo, tenía que hacer la comida, por lo que una vez termino ese round, le extendió su mando a ella, que lo miro con confusión **_…. Toma…. Continúa…. Iré a preparar la comida, ¿Vale?... Oye….._ **ella que aun seguía confundida volteo a mirarlo **_…. Gánale…._ ** y eso aunque hubiese sonado como orden, quizá era un apoyo, solo él lo sabrá, antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, el ya había salido del cuarto.

**_... valla que es raro… _ **dijo mientras ponía de nuevo el juego en modo árcade y elegía de nueva cuenta a Noel y empezaba otra vez, quería comprobar por ella misma si ya podía, dio comienzo con la diferencia que ahora estaba pasando los niveles con más facilidad y menor esfuerzo, asi que rápidamente fue avanzando por los niveles, ahora que mostrar que había aprendido y practicado.

**Abajo en la cocina**

Bien ahora estaba confundido, mientras sacaba los sartenes y utensilios que utilizaría, pensaba ¿Que paso?, si bien era cierto que ayer había salvado esa chica, no tenía contemplado eso, bueno tenía que admitir que no era el tipo de chica que esperaba, pero entonces se preguntaba ¿Por qué decía que una asesina?, y si lo era, ¿Por qué no lo había asesinado? Tuvo oportunidad en bandeja de plata, mientras dormía, la dejo pasar, quería saber el porqué.

Pero eso sería después, tenía una comida que preparar asi que pensó unos minutos, ¿Qué haría de comer?, no quería invertir mucho tiempo asi que opto por algo fácil, saco del refrigerador verduras: lechuga, jitomate y aguacate, los puso junto al fregadero, puso un sartén y le agrego aceite, mientras se calentaba saco unos bistecs que tenía en un taper ya empanizados, los puso en la barra y se acerco al fregadero, donde rápidamente se lavo las manos y limpio bien las verduras y las coloco en la tabla para picar.

Posteriormente tomo un plato y le coloco una servilleta encima, tomo la carne y comenzó a freírla, cuando estuvieron listos, los puso en el plato, se acerco a la tabla de picar y corto los jitomates luego los mezclo en un tapar más grande donde agrego un poco de sal y salsa maggi, una vez listo eso, tomo dos platos poniendo un par de bistecs en cada uno y una ración de ensalada, los puso sobre la mesa, coloco los cubiertos y una jarra con agua y dos vasos.

Estaba a punto de subir y llamarla cuando…

"**¡SIIIII!... ¡LE GANE! ¡LE GANE!... **"eso lo disloco y antes de pensar correctamente escucho pasos rápidos que venían a su dirección.

**Arriba un par de minutos antes**

Jane después de un rato llego a la batalla final donde le esperaba la última batalla, comenzó, esta vez era muy diferente, ya no golpeaba a lo tonto ahora si sabía que hacía, se acercaba y golpeaba rápido y hacia combos, estaba un poco reñido, Hazama lograba golpearle pero no tanto, en cuestión de segundos Hazama cayó al piso, había ganado el primer round, se sintió feliz le había ganado el primer round y no le hizo tanto daño, comenzó el segundo round, rápidamente gano terreno y vio con felicidad que su barra ya estaba llena asi que en medio combo para finalizar, movió su palanca y apretó el botón correspondiente y se activo su máximo especial observo con maravilla como aquel especial terminaba con el maldito que fue su martirio durante toda la mañana, la pantalla marco _"Astral finish" _y con toda la alegría que en su cuerpo cavia dio un grito de emoción, alegría y alivio, rápidamente sintió ganas de mostrárselo a Sergio asi que salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

**_ ¡Ven rápido!... ¡Ven, ven!... ¡Tienes que verlo!_ **dijo Jane rápidamente tomándolo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia arriba ignorando la mirada de total sorpresa y confusión del joven Tessainer, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban arriba frente al televisor **_ ¿ves?... le gane, y no me gano ni un round _ **dijo ella llena de emoción y el observo la pantalla y luego la miro a ella.

**_ lo hiciste bien niña…. Ven….. Vamos a comer…._ ** dijo mientras apagaba la consola y tomaba el control para apagar el televisor, pero erro al cambiar el video por TV, esta un noticiero hablando sobre un incidente, por lo que Jane no le contesto nada:

_**-"En otras noticias un incidente ocurrió hace pocas horas cerca de la calle Naranjo y la Avenida del Alameda, un vecino nos brindo esta evidencia de video"- **__cambian la imagen del reportero donde se veía claramente como un sujeto con mascara lanzaba al suelo con violencia a uno de los individuos que al parecer eran sus oponentes en el enfrentamiento, mostro el resto de la pelea, hasta el punto donde uno saco una navaja tratando de herir al sujeto que apaleo a los otros dos, luego enfoco como aquel individuo con sus manos no tan cerradas arremetió contra el sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y poder usar su objetos punzocortante, con violencia única se veía como el otro sufría a costa de los golpes, patadas, rodillazos y codazos además de que la sangre salía por su boca y al final casi al suelo en un pequeño charco de su sangre, el sujeto al escuchar el sonido de patrullas huye de la escena __**– los jóvenes que fueron atacados ya fueron atendidos, fueron identificados como estudiantes de la preparatoria cercana, terminaron con golpes fuertes dos de ellos con costillas rotas y el otro con el cuello gravemente lastimado, la policía local busca al atacante, se recomienda precaución, aun se desconoce su identidad, si ven a un individuo con esta descripción aléjese y de aviso a las autoridades no se sabe de que es capa…- **_en ese momento Sergio apago el televisor y puso el control en la mesa.

**_Tu…_ **comenzó a decir Jane pero fue interrumpida de manera brusca por el Tessainer.

**_vamos…_ **dijo él en tono seco mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba por las escaleras, mientras que Jane por detrás lo observaba mientras lo estudiaba, era un extraño para ella, aun con lascara era imposible no reconocerlo, llevaba la misma ropa que en el video, pero, ¿Por qué estaba peleando?, no quiso preguntar por ahora.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, a Jane le gusto mucho la comida pero noto como Sergio tenía una mirada un tanto sombría pero no iba dirigida a ella, antes de decir algo el ya había terminado y se levanto **_ iré a tomar una ducha….. Termina con calma…._ **dijo mientras subía las escaleras rápido. Ella se quedo comiendo mientras seguía pensando en el incidente ya le preguntaría.

**En la habitación**

Sergio la primera ropa que encontró y una toalla, y entro al baño, se libro de su ropa y la coloco en el bote, abrió la llave, necesitaba relajarse un poco, cuando vio el vapor entro, está muy caliente, como le gustaba y es que era un poco molesto que… a él lo emboscaron, y ellos eran las "victimas", ¿Qué era eso?, por favor, ellos eran los que se lo buscaron, ahora lo trataban de encontrar como si fuera un … no quería ni decir esa palabra, no con él en la misma oración, se calmo y opto por preocuparse por algo mas, la chica con la que estaba ahora en casa, debía saber de ella y obtendría las respuestas.

Salió de la regadera y comenzó a vestirse solo para darse un golpe en la cara con su palma para darse cuenta que no había metido sus camisetas ni su sudadera, con sus pantalones y otros tenis salió para tomar sus camisetas y su sudadera que dejo sobre el mueble, cuando ya las iba a tomar, la puerta ser abrió…

**Abajo minutos antes**

Jane termino de comer, coloco el plato en el fregadero y se encamino a las escaleras, se dio el valor, le tenía que preguntar sobre él, por esa pelea, sentía la curiosidad, quería saberlo, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la habitación, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse algo que no esperaba, ignoro la cara shockeada de el joven Tessainer y le vio el torso, hasta ahora no había podido saber su compleción, siempre traía ropa un tanto holgada y no se definía, pero ahora lo veía bien, se veía que entrenaba bien, tal vez no tenia los 6 cuadros pero si 4 y bien definidos, pectorales no tan grandes pero de buen tamaño y sus brazos no enormes ni pequeños eran un poco grandes lo que se podía apreciar era que estaban marcados y definidos, además de que tenía bastantes cicatrices por todo el pecho, no supo que decir, reacciono hasta que el en un intento burdo de taparse se volteo dándole la espalda, y ella vio que era ancha y también tenía cicatrices.

**_ .. ¿Podrías salir un momento?... _ **pronuncio él en tono avergonzado desviando la mirada.

Ella reacciono y descubrió que tenía la cara roja, no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre asi pero los que veía no eran asi, no les prestaba atención pues a aquellos su intención era matarlos y ya, esta era diferente **_ s-si….._ **y salió rápido cerrando la puerta y el tomo rápido sus camisetas, se las puso al igual que su sudadera, pronuncio un **"ya puedes pasar" ** y Jane volvió a entrar más calmada.

Se miraron unos segundos **_… tenemos que hablar…._ **dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos muy serios.

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que el joven Tessainer hablara **_... Bien quiero que me cuentes todo…. **_ ella iba a objetar pero él no se lo permitió **_….. Explícame el porqué dices ser una asesina, no te veo como tal…_ **dijo en tono seguro

Ella lo miro examinándolo no estaba segura pero ella también tenia preguntas **_ lo hare… pero cuéntame lo que paso en esa pelea….._ **dijo con igual seriedad, el asintió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y pequeñas gotas caían de su cabello.

(Introduzcan canción watch?v=wEWF2xh5E8s)

**_ …. Aaahh… bueno esos tres son compañeros de clase….. Quizá estaban molestos…. Me emboscaron, querían ajustar cuentas… no iban a escuchar, solo querían luchar, asi que empezó, no quise mas problemas asi que me tape el rostro, pero ellos se lo buscaron…_ **explico él mientras suspiraba, se había sentido mejor contárselo a alguien, miro a Jane para que comenzara **_ y bueno, ¡Que pasa contigo?...¿Cual es la historia?_**

Ella parecía pensar sus palabras unos segundos antes de empezar a relatar **_ … bueno… paso hace tiempo… vivía con mis padre, un día llego una familia al vecindario, la familia Woods, paso un incidente y el hijo mayor… Jeff, perdió la cordura….. mato a sus padres y a su hermano…. _ **bajo un poco la cabeza mientras por su cara cruzo un gesto triste y destrozado **_ … pero también… mato a los míos… y ….. A mí, me quemo con lejía y blanqueo mi piel y perdí mi cabello… el me dejo la masca y la peluca…. Me robo la vida…. **_ Sergio miro curioso como ella frunció el ceño y en sus ojos había enojo **_ … por eso… yo lo perseguiré y lo matare lentamente que sufra, practico con personas que me encuentro, los que están podridos han muerto bajo mi cuchillo, no inocentes….. Pero ese bastardo me la pagara…_ **término de relatar Jane con el gesto apretado y veneno en su voz.

Sergio la miro con seriedad y ella lo miro confusa pero aun con el gesto apretado **_… la venganza es para los cobardes….._ **le pronuncio con seriedad y Jane exploto.

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos **_… ¡¿Y QUE?! ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE TE ARREBATEN LO QUE MAS QUIERES!... ¡¿QUE IMPORTA LA COBARDIA?!_ **Le grito con toda la furia que contenía.

El soltó una risa irónica mientras su mirada se volvió una mas melancólica **_…. ¿Sabes?... _ **ella lo miro viendo su expresión mientras su respiración se estabilizaba **_….. cuando nací, yo iba a tener una melliza, pero luego de nacer… todo se complico… y ella murió…. La que me dio la vida me culpo y me desprecio… esperaba con añoranza aquella pequeña….. Mi padre me ayudo y crio…. Hasta que cumplí los seis años….. En medio de un asalto o pelea…no se que era…. Me protegió… junto a su cuerpo me dijo que "siguiera" y luego falleció con una sonrisa….. El que lo mato se acerco y se mofo de mi padre…. Con la mente en blanco…..yo…. _ **ella lo miraba un tanto impresionada y el retenía lagrimas **_ yo fui cobarde….. Con un vidrio cerca…. Le corte el cuello….. Murió… me vengue…. Pero no gane nada… solo me miraban con miedo y desprecio…. "Ella" me culpo ahora por la muerte de su marido… me vengue pero no recupere a mi padre, solo gane más problemas….._ **dijo en tono apagado y no pudo retener una lagrima que salió de ojos derecho, ella ahora si se sintió un mal, el quizá sufrió aun mas, pensó en verdad ¿Qué ganaría si lo mataba?, no sabía que iba hacer después, quizá el tenía razón.

Quería seguir llorando, no era lo correcto pero ya no importaba, sin que Sergio se lo esperara se abraso de él y ahora si lloro abiertamente.

Por su parte el no se espero que ella lo abrase y se pusiera a llorar, cuando iba a separarse, vio que ella estaba mal** _... lo si-siento…._**dijo ella. quizá no había sacado lo que paso, lo necesitaba, y el también, se permitió sacar sus lagrimas pero en silencio, paso el tiempo y entonces noto que ella ya se había dormido, era tarde, ya debían dormir, no importaba que no había limpiado, había descubierto un poco sobre ella, era lo importante.

La cargo y la coloco en la cama, la arropo, bajo rápido y apago las luces cerró la puerta con llave y subió de nuevo, se quito su calzado y entro a la cama, estaba cansado, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba dormido, igual que al di anterior, Jane se acerco al centro de la cama, y el también igual que ayer volteo y su mano fue a parar a la cintura, dándole un abraso sin quererlo.

No importaba mucho lo demás ahora descubrirían muchas cosas entre sí.

**Continuara…**

**Killer_ si les gusto agréguenlo a favoritos**

**Lía_ (carita tierna) por favor…**


	5. Chapter 5 nota

Adelanto

Hola chicos que leen mis historias

Vengo aquí para contar algunas cosas, si, no eh escrito nada de mis historias pero antes quisiera dar una reflexión no pido a nadie leerla si no quiere, sin más comenzare.

Haces 6 meses termine con mi pareja, ella junto conmigo me ayudaba a escribir las historias cuando acabo pues no quise saber de esto y lo deje un rato me dedique a mis estudios y mi trabajo, cuando me recupere dije que volvería escribir, pero en la vida hay peros.

Hace cerca de 2 meses yo pasaba cerca de una escuela, una preparatoria, y una chica que por desgracia tenía algo que la gente llama "defectos", era molestada me basto unos minutos ver como a sus espaldas e incluso en su cara era criticada, señala y tachada, pero lo grave es que un muchacho y su amigo la agredieron de una forma directa.

Bueno, quizá no era problema mío, pero aun asi yo no iba a dejar impune eso, confronte a los chicos, no era el final que tenía planeado pues terminamos en un altercado de golpes, termine un rato en el bote hasta que pagaron mi fianza, al salir no pude contactar esta chica, pero me hubiera encantado decirle varias cosas, entre ellas decirle que tenía mi respeto y admiración, como se ha dicho morir es fácil pero para vivir hay que tener valor.

Yo quiero hacerles reflexionar a algunos, pero no cambiare el mundo lo sé, yo tengo la idea que algún día tendré hijos y se me partiría el alma si se que po razón son molestados o rechazados por cosas tan superficiales, pero en fin yo no puedo hacer nada más que creer en mi propia moral.

Regresando al tema de porque no escribí es que tenia coraje, y si alguien está molesto o enojado no hará nada de lo que quiera hacer bien o de manera en que lo haría estando en mejor estado de ánimo, chicos se que es pedir demasiado, pero aun asi yo pido su comprensión.

En estos días me eh sentido mejor y quise compartir esto con ustedes, a los que lo leyeron les agradezco de todo corazón, ya seguiré escribiendo porque me gusta hacerlo, cuídense y hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6 un día más

**Amor para vivir**

**¿¡Adivinen quien regreso?!**

**¡Así es!...este nene xD**

**Buenas noticias, me subieron de puesto en el trabajo y ya tengo un ordenador decente, así que podre actualizar un poco más, ahora sin más disculpen la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo.**

**¡Comenzamos!**

Capítulo 4: Un día más.

En la residencia Tessainer Jane y Sergio se encontraban dormidos, igual que la noche anterior el la abrazaba con su brazo, solo que ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Ambos dormidos de forma profunda recordaban su respectivo pasado.

_**Sueño de Sergio (narra el)**_

_Dulce tranquilidad, viajaba en el auto de mi padre camino a su trabajo, ese día no había ido a la escuela pues era un día festivo y mi papá accedió a llevarme con él, estaba emocionado, pocas veces podía acompañarlo al trabajo y cuando lo hacía era muy divertido._

_Íbamos hablando de cómo había sido la semana y yo le contaba sobre los trabajos que había hecho y que pronto iba a organizarse un festival__**.**_

_**_Entonces abra juegos de dardos y de lanzar monedas, ¡Sera genial! _ **__dije lleno de alegría levantando mis brazos para darle énfasis a mis palabras y mi papá rio levente._

_**_De ser asi no me lo perderé_ **__me respondió con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Yo lo mire sorprendido__** _ ¿No tienes que trabajar? _ **__enarque la ceja pues era un día entresemana y tenía que ir a laborar._

_El me giño el ojo y sonrió con complicidad__** _ puedo llegar un poco tarde_ **__ambos reímos con una inocente malicia ante nuestra inocente treta._

_Mi papa se estaciono frente a una tienda de abarrotes y bajamos del auto ingresando al local donde mi padre era un viejo conocido del dueño._

_**_ ¡Hey Martin!, ¿Qué tal va todo? _ **__entro jovial saludando al dueño con una gran sonrisa que este le devolvió._

_**_Hola Artur!, todo igual a lo de siempre…. _ **__salió del mostrador dejando a sus empleados atender a las pocas personas que habían__** _ Pero si es el pequeño Sergio, ¿vas al trabajo con tu papá? _ **__me pregunto agachándose a mi altura sonriéndome con amabilidad._

_Yo sonreí también__** _ Si, es que hoy no tuve clases jeje_ **__respondí alegre, él se levantó y se dirigió a mi padre con una mirada más seria._

_**_ ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? _ **__ante la cuestión mi papá soltó un suspiro cansino__** _por tu cara creo que no muy bien _ **__eso yo no lo comprendí hasta años después._

_**_ Hijo, ¿por qué no vas a elegir algo?, de seguro hay de esos dulces que tanto te gustan_**__ me propuso sonriendo a lo que asentí fervientemente y me alejé un poco, pero aun podía escuchar lo que decía._

_**_Aun no lo acepta y se rehúsa a interactuar de una buena manera con él, por eso no lo quiero dejar solo, presiento que hará algo malo si esta con Margaret_ **__con eso yo seguía muy confundido, pero no dije nada __**_ si esto continua temo que solo la separación podrá _ **__menciono el tristemente y el señor Martin le puso una mano en el hombro._

_Le dio una mirada de comprensión__** _ vamos amigo sé que no va del todo bien, pero te aseguro que después vera que es lo que tiene y se compondrá, no creo que este atada al pasado mucho tiempo_ **__cuando termino mi padre e dio una sonrisa irónica__**.**_

_**_Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ya han pasado 7 años, sé que es difícil para ella, pero aun así se niega a cooperar ni a ver al psicólogo o a hablarlo directamente**___ menciono mientras apretaba los puños y se veía más enojado._

_**_Ya, ya, ven vamos por algo para tomar no creo que quieras llegar al trabajo así _ **__y ambos se fueron hacia el mostrador, y cuando los iba a seguir las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y entraron don sujetos enmascarados con pasantes de montaña, portando armas en sus manos._

_**_Muy bien, ¡Todos al suelo! _ **__al segundo todos los clientes y los encargados ya estaban en el suelo, pero yo no, al no saber cómo reaccionar me quedé estático, pude ver como mi padre me hacía señas de que me agachara, pero no podía._

_Entonces vi como uno de los sujetos estaba frente al mostrador amenazando a un encargado y el otro, para mi pesar se acercaba a mí._

_Me agarro con el pasado un brazo por mi cuello__** _¡Más vale que se apuren o este niño se muere!_ **__exclamo con fuerza, entonces yo tan asustado mordí el brazo del sujeto haciendo que se quejara de dolor y me soltara pero me había lanzado contra una estantería de botellas que cayeron conmigo rompiéndose._

_El tipo recuperado tomo su arma y apunto a mí, sonó el sonido del disparo, yo tenía cerrados los ojos y al abrirlos lo vi, mi padre estaba frente al tipo ambos forcejeando por el arma, al parecer había legado a tiempo y había logrado desviar el disparo._

_**_ ¡A él no lo tocas infeliz! _**__ dijo mi padre colérico, logrando darle y golpe en las costillas ganando terreno._

_**_ ¡Morirás idiota! _ **__le respondió tratando de recuperarse sin mucho éxito._

_Mi mirada divago por la tienda y vi como el otro sujeto ya estaba apuntándole a mi__** padre _ ¡Cu-cuidado Papá! _ **__grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue tarde, el sonido de detonación para mí fue como si fuera muy lego antes de ver como la bala le daba en un costado._

_**_¡AAHH!_ **__se quejó de dolor y perdía fuerza ante el tipo frente a él._

_De lejos alcance a ver como el señor Martin atrapaba al otro sujeto por la espalda y otros empleados ayudaron a inmovilizarlo, pero lo ignore en cierta medida al ver como el sujeto derribaba a mi padre y lograba darle otro disparo en el estómago manchando su camisa de sangre además que ya salía sangre de su boca__**.**_

_Me acerque rápido a él, no sabiendo que hacer solo lloraba viéndolo y él me miraba con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme._

**(Inserten Fairy tail- Past Story)**

_**_Papá**__…_ no sabía que decir y solo me miro y me acaricio el cabello como pudo_

_**_Hijo… creo que esto termino…me encantaría acompañarte más tiempo, pero sé que no lo lograre… por favor, quiero que continúes, lo que venga sé que será duro pero quiero que me prometas que no te vas a rendir y … Coff coff… _ **__tocio sacando más sangre de su boca y coloca una mano en su herida___** que pase lo que pase trataras de ser feliz… no hagas cosas que después lamentes pues quiero que algún día tengas tus hijos y los guíes por un buen camino… ¡Quiero que vivas y que seas fuerte ante todo que te pongan!... pues cuando te vuelva a ver … quiero ver todo… lo…que…hicis..te..hijo… mio…te..quie..ro…._ **__termino de decir mientras lloraba, dando el último aliento, cerro sus ojos para siempre._

_Sentí que me derrumbaba__** _ ¡Papá!... ¡Despierta por favor! _ **__moviendo a mi padre tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, sin ningún resultado, lloraba con desesperación, no queriendo creer lo que pasaba… todo se nublaba y me estaba costando respirar._

_La cereza del pastel, era el sujeto acercándose riendo mientras se sujetaba el estómago como si todo esto fuera la más divertida comedia._

_**(Fin de la canción) **_

_**_JAJAJAJA… ¡Eso es lo que pasa a lo que tratan de ser héroes! _ **__mi reacción era instantánea, sentía micha ira y mi cuerpo temblaba__**_ ¡No era más que un idiota! _ **__todo comenzaba a nublarse y ya no sé qué hacia mi cuerpo, lo último que vi con claridad era que había tomado una botella rota con un buen filo._

_**_ ¿No lo crees niño? _ **__cuando puso su pie sobre el cuerpo de mi padre, todo se oscureció para mi…_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**¡AAHHH!**_

_**Fin del sueño (narración normal)**_

Abrió sus ojos de manera rápido y se levantó de manera súbita, con la respiración agitada, miro sus manos y posteriormente se talo los ojos.

**_Hace tiempo que no tenía ese sueño_ **se dijo a si mismo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, luego soltó una sonrisa irónica** _Pensar que tarde casi 8 años para recordar lo que paso_ **se levantó de la cama con cuidado sin voltear a ver a su acompañante, se acercó al armario y lo abrió, tomo una lamparita revisando que "eso" estuviera en su sitio, y al comprobarlo suspiro con alivio y algo de nostalgia.

Regreso a la cama viendo que Jane se removía entre sueños, creyó que quizá estaba pasando por algo parecido así que se sentó a su lado** _Ya, ya… tranquila…_ **yendo contra su orgullo le acaricio la cabellera tratando de calmarla lo cual funciono tras unos segundos en lo que dejo de moverse y volvía a dormir tranquila.

**Sueño de jane**

**Go to sleep…**

**¿No tienes sueño pequeña?**

Todo estaba oscuro y ella estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas mientras esa horrible voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

**_déjame… por favor…._ **le respondió con sus ojos hecho lágrimas, mientras trataba de cubrirse lo oídos.

**Ellos estaban cansados así que se tuvieron que ir a dormir….**

**Vamos hay que sonreír….**

**_ ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí**?!_ grito a los cuatro viento poniéndose de pie, entonces una silueta roja apareció frente a ella, retrocedió aterrada, con ver esa sonrisa en esos labios, retrocedía respirando cada vez más rápido hasta que choco con algo que no le permitió seguir, y la silueta se acercaba lento mientras acercaba un brazo hacia ella** _A-Alejate…_ **más cerca** _ Alejate_ **cada vez más cerca** _ ¡Alejate!_ **aterrada cerro los ojos cuando por fin la iba a alcanzar, pero entonces todo se ilumino y la silueta se disolvió ahora se encontraba en un prado bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme, que sentía le brindaba una gran calidez y sensación de seguridad así que trepo a una rama y se quedó allí sintiendo esa calidez que emanaba.

**Y todo se volvió calma….**

**Fuera del sueño**

Viendo que estaba mejor, dio una mirada al reloj de la mesa marcando las 5:19, era temprano, pero ya no quería volver a dormir, por lo que despacio se cambió de ropa y bajo a la cocina, preparo con velocidad un desayuno sencillo y lo dejo en la mesa con una taza de café, mientras preparo unos platos con comida y los puso en una charola con un poco de jugo, y subió a su habitación de nuevo.

Cerciorándose que su "progenitora" no lo vio, entro en la habitación y coloco el seguro y dejo el desayuno en la mesa y se acercó a la castaña.

**_Arriba enana…_ **dijo de forma suave mientras la sacudía levemente y ella solo se movió buscando una mejor posición** _ no estoy para juegos, levántate_ **exclamo un poco más fuerte y la sacudía con más energía a lo que la chica comenzó a hacer gestos empezando a despertar.

**_ (Bostezo) … ya estoy despierta… ¿qué paso? _** pregunto volteando a ver a Sergio que mantenía los labios muy pegados ahogando su risa **_ ¿Qué están gracioso?**

El solo atino a señalar su cabeza y ella palpo su cabellera notando algo

**_Pareces una espantapájaros jejeje_ **se burló riendo levemente a lo que ella se puso algo roja de la molestia y vergüenza su cabello era una completa maraña con mechones desafinado la gravedad

** _ ¡No te rías, no es gracioso! _ **le dijo dándole un leve golpe en el brazo, que hizo que se riera más fuerte

**_Ya está bien lo dejo, mejor vamos a desayunar_** Y tomo la charola de comida colocándola entre los dos, contenía dos platos con huevos fritos y un pequeño tozo de carne además de los vasos de jugo.

**_ ¿Tan temprano? _ **miro el reloj** _ apenas pasan de las 6…_ **se quejo mientras bostezaba

**_Me tengo que ir a la escuela y tenía que dejarte el desayuno, si no quieres pues come al rato_ **le respondió mientras comenzaba a comer.

Ella por su parte tomo su plato y comenzó a comer también, no iba a ser malagradecida.

**_Oye.._ **dijo captando la atención de Sergio**_ Gracias por traerme el desayuna hasta acá, fue un bonito gesto_** acepto desviando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

El murmuro un bajo** "no es nada" **antes de seguir comiendo, cuando terminaron dejaron sus platos en la charola en la mesita.

**_Bueno me voy_ **tomando su mochila se acercó a la ventana** _ regreso en la tarde_ **dijo mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida el cual fue regresado

**_con cuidado_ **no supo de donde salieron esas palabras, pero cuando las dijo se había sentido bien.

En cuanto a Sergio no supo reaccionar ante tal cosa no había escuchado eso en mucho tiempo así que solo salto por la ventana con dirección a su escuela.

En el camino pensó en los tipos de ayer, y era lo que más le extrañaba, pensó que durante la noche llegarían patrullas a su casa por haberlo denunciado por lo que paso, pero al parecer se quedó esperando por que no sucedió.

Tendría que hacer una visita al hospital donde estuvieran para saber más sobre eso, pero por ahora era mejor darse prisa pues ya era algo tarde.

Una vez en la escuela entro a su salón cauteloso, sabía que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo muy malo, y no era lo de sus compañeros sino…

**_¡Allí estas!_ **si era eso, la pequeña y dulce Ayari iba hacia el con toda su furia marcada en la cara

**_ ¡Espera!, deja te expli… _ **para diversión de muchos fue el ver como la pequeña joven se llevaba arrastrando a Sergio** _ mi oreja … mi oreja…_ **se quejó mientras sobaba y miraba a la chica frente a él que estaba bastante enojada.

**_ ¿Y bien? _ **cruzada de brazos y moviendo insistentemente su pie daba más la pinta de un niño teniendo que decir la verdad a su mamá.

Se puso nervioso** _ aaaah…. ¿Ellos empezaron? Jeje_ **respondió riendo lo menos nervioso que pudo y tallándose a nuca.

Pero la cara que puso Ayari le helo hasta los huesos y suspiro.

Levanto sus manos en señal de paz** _ ellos me encontraron luego de dejarte en tu casa, y pues me atacaron y yo me defendí… lo juro_** entonces ella suspiro y le dio un corto abrazo.

**_bueno me alegro que estés bien… pero te sobrepásate los dejaste en el hospital_ **le reprocho mientras recordaba cuando vio la noticia** _ Que bueno que mis papás no lo vieron, corriste con suerte**_ y por segunda vez en la mañana Sergio tembló al imaginarse a la madre de Ayari molesta, si bien ella era una señora dulce cuando se enojaba, se enojaba.

**_Bueno puede que, si me pase poco, no sabes que ne hospital están. ¿O si? _ **pregunto con mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**_Hasta donde se están en el hospital general, ¿sabes llegar? _**

** _¿Con quién crees que hablas?_ **le pregunto con una sonrisa altanera y burlona.

**_Uy si, perdone usted "señor todo lo puedo" _ **

**_ mejor vámonos ya es hora_**

**_Si, si… por cierto me debes un helado o le digo a mamá_**

Volteo a verla con molestia y diversión **_Aprovechada_ **

** _Un poco_** le dijo guiñándole un ojo yendo a saltitos al salón.

El día paso rápido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era hora de ir a casa por lo que rápido dejo a Ayari en su casa y se fue directo al hospital, donde en información pidió las habitaciones de los compañeros y con velocidad llego a ella.

Rogo internamente que sus familiares no estuviesen, no quería problemas con eso y tomando valor toco la puerta y se escuchó un "pase", así que se adentró.

Dentro de la habitación había 3 camas en ellas estaba Esteban, Dominic y ¿Bruno?, mientras que los dos últimos estaban dormidos, Esteban estaba leyendo un libro y lo volteo a ver.

**_Valla, de todas las visitas nunca espere la tuya_ **dijo a modo de broma con una sonrisa

Esto dejo descolocado al Tessainer no esperaba una broma, más bien esperaba gritos o insultos.

**Lo miro raro y se acercó _Oye men, ¿Te sientes bien? _ **le pregunto un tanto preocupado, ¿Y si de los golpes lo había dejado mal del cerebro?

**_jajaja claro que sí, ¿Por qué? _ **la sonrisa que le dio ahora si lo incómodo.

**_ ¿SI te acuerdas quién soy?, ¿Lo que paso ayer? _ **dijo el con una ceja alzada viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

El bajo la mirada y puso un gesto amargo** _ Claro que se quién eres y por supuesto que recuerdo la arrastrada que nos diste ayer_ **dijo apretado los puños

**_ ¿entonces por qué te comportas así? Más bien, ¿Por qué no me denunciaste o algo así?, me quede esperando anoche con galleta y café a que legara alguien a reclamarme o arrestarme _ **le respondió en medio broma y medio serio

**El joven Esteban rio levemente _ Bueno si me preguntaron quién nos había apaleado, pero…_ **entonces vio que sus amigos mostraron signos de querer despertarse.

**_ ¿Pero…? _ **

**_ Ayer lo note…_ **eso confundió a Sergio y de inmediato prosiguió **_ note como te contenías cuando peleaste, fuiste amable con nosotros.**

Eso sorprendió al Tessainer, no esperaba que él lo notara.

**_ Incluso dejaste inconsciente a Dominic cuando ya no podía seguir y se podía lastimas aún mas, y lo noté aún más cuando me golpeabas vi que detenías un poco tus brazos para que no me dieran tan fuerte… fuiste amable aun cuando nosotros comenzamos_ **dijo apretando la sabana **_ te diré que no me di cuenta en ese momento, tarde un rato en reconocerlo, y los convencí a ellos de no decir quien fue, yo… _ **comenzó a temblarle la voz_ **yo quiero darte una disculpa, me eh pasado contigo… por primera vez sentí lo que quizá tú has sentido.**

**_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ **decir que estaba sorprendido era corto, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

**_Muchas veces dije cosas que eran hirientes y no lo considere y ahora fue al revés tu nos apaleaste, y dios me sentí tan …. Avergonzado, humillado de que una sola persona nos ganara…_ **soltó con amargura.

**_Bu-bueno… no lo hicieron tan…_ **no acabo la frase por que fue interrumpido.

**_ ¿Tan mal?... jeje allí vas de nuevo de amable, lo hicimos pésimo, pero tú vas a darme ánimos, lo entendí a puro golpe, pero lo entendí _ **dijo con una sonrisa triste **_ Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero lamento lo que paso, creo que ya aprendí varias cosas, y tú me las hiciste ver, por eso quiero que dejemos los rencores y seamos amigos, ¿Qué dices? _ **le extendió la mano con una sonrisa honesta.

Sergio lo miro un poco desconfiado **_Acepto tu disculpa, pero no creo que seamos amigos, lo siento, pero te aseguro que no les tengo ningún rencor_ **le dijo dándole la mano.

**_Espero igual sea para mi_ **Ambos voltearon a ver como Dominic despertó y lo veía con una sonrisa igual que ¿Bruno?

**_Lo mismo va para ustedes, Dominic, amm… ¿Bruno? _ **el mencionado soltó una risa

**_Es Brandon jajaja_**

**_Eso, bueno me voy, recupérense_ **y sin más salió por la puerta

**_Gracias, nos vemos_ **le respondo Esteban **_ ¿Saben? _ **dijo llamando la atención de los otros **_Creo que es una buena persona, ¿no creen? _ **a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

Mientras Sergio se dirigía a casa sintiendo que ese día había sido bastante bueno.

**Continuara….**

**¿Merece reniews?**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Contunua?

**¿Esto continuara?**

Hola amigos, este anuncio no es un capitulo, lo siento, pero es necesario.

Seré franco, estaba empezando a escribir el capítulo de esta historia, hasta que note que no tenía mucho seguimiento, de hecho, es prácticamente nulo, así que les pregunto si quieren que se continuada.

Si recibe apoyo, esta historia será continuada la semana que viene.


End file.
